Broken Perfection
by BritaChica
Summary: Chiana/D' Argo. Chiana/Jothee. Chapter Five: Pellina tries to convince D' Argo that there is a plot against them.
1. The Past Cannot Dissapear

Broken Perfection

A/N: This is one version of what may have happened if D' Argo hadn't found out about Chiana and Jothee and she stayed with him (D' Argo that is). Chiana/D'Argo + Chiana/Jothee. Each chapter will be focusing on a different one of the three characters. Please review. 

Disclaimer: I own the fic. The rest is not mine. 

Chapter One: The Past Can Not Disappear

Chiana woke up early in the morning. She looked to the side of the bed that her fiancé D' Argo usually occupied but he was not there. Outside the window the dark red light of the sun had risen above the surface of the planet, it was high up in the sky which meant that she had slept in. Again. 

D' Argo never said anything but it annoyed him when she slept in and wasn't up early enough to help sort out the crops growing in the field. 

Yes, despite how strange it might have sounded to anyone, Chiana was now a farm girl. 

In name anyway. 

She ran a brush through her short grey hair and picked out her outfit for the day. D' Argo had told her that he had a surprise to show her and that she should dress up. After a good five minutes Chiana finally decided on her outfit. The top was orange with short sleeves and the bottom of it flared out a small fraction around her stomach. The skirt that she had picked complimented the outfit. It was a light red in colour and consisted of two layers of material. The first layer was see through and flowed round her knees. The second layer wasn't see through and fell a bit short of the top layer and only just reached her knees. She admired herself in the mirror when she heard the door open. 

"Have you just woken up?" D' Argo asked wrapping his arms around her stomach and looking at her outfit in the mirror. "Hmm, Avsom girl." He called her. 

Chiana laughed. When she had brought the outfit she had sent Crichton and Aeryn a hologram of her wearing it. John had written back telling her that it looked like Autumn or Fall or something. D' Argo still had a problem pronouncing Earth words. Though she had to admit, they did sound quite stupid when spoken out loud. 

"So... What did I have to get dressed up for?" She asked him. "Is this a new way to get the fields to grow?" 

"Nope. We have a visitor." 

"Who? Where?" She asked him suddenly excited. "Is it Crichton?" 

"Nope. Not Crichton." 

"Aeryn?" 

"No. Not Aeryn either. You won't get it so there is no point in asking. They'll be arriving later okay sweetie?" 

"Okay." She said, not feeling the urge to argue anymore. D' Argo seemed to have that effect on her. To calm her down whenever she was angry or upset or annoyed. 

Though there was one thing missing. 

Fire. 

Much to her own annoyance and guilt she found herself thinking of Jothee and the day that he had left Moya. 

_"We can't keep doing this."_

_"Doing what?" He asked in an innocent sounding voice._

_"This. You and me together. Me and D' Argo together, it can't go on."_

_"I don't see why not." He argued. Kissing her face neck again._

_"I... I don't want to hurt D' Argo."_

_"Who do you want?"_

_"Huh?" She asked him confused._

_"Me or my farther?"_

_"How can you ask me that!?"_

_"Easily, I just did."_

_"I..."_

_"You?"_

___"I just don't know."  
"I don't like this situation anymore than you do. I don't want to hurt my Farther."_

_"I know."_

_"Well, either you have to tell him about us or I have to leave?"_

_"You'd have to leave?"_

_"Do you really think that we would be able to be on this ship together without the same thing happening over and over again?"_

_"But..."_

_"You have to choose Chiana."_

__

__She had chosen D' Argo. She couldn't bear to hurt him. Though, as Jothee had said, she wouldn't be able to not have feelings for him. 

While she had been thinking about this she had automatically sat down to eat her breakfast. It was made up out of the crops that D' Argo farmed. It tasted all right but her mind wasn't on food anymore. 

Half a solar day later, there was a knock on the door. D'Argo jumped up and ran towards it. He opened it and Chiana saw the person she least expected to see... And someone else. 

Jothee and a sebacion girl were standing on her doorstep. 

A/N: Did anyone expect Jothee to turn up with someone? If you did you must be psychic. I didn't even know till I wrote it. Anyway, please review. The next chapter will be longer and will center on Jothee instead of Chiana. 


	2. No Regrets?

Broken Perfection by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Not much to say other than... Please review. Oh, and this chapter is focusing on Jothee. 

Disclaimer: I own the fic. Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to the people who own them. 

Chapter Two: No Regrets?

Jothee stared at the person in front of him. Chiana? His farther had told him that he was with someone but he didn't expect it to still be Chiana. He had to admit that she looked stunning. He mentally hit himself round the head and tried to stop staring at her. 

"Oh, this is Pellina. My girlfriend." He said, pointing at the Sebacion women near him whilst still looking at Chiana. 

"Nice to meet you Pellina. This is my fiancé Chiana." 

Pellina and Chiana shook hands but Chiana wasn't paying any attention to her. She knew that Jothee was looking at her and she caught his gaze. 

Jothee knew this and knew that he should look away from her. He hadn't come here to look at Chiana. He had come here to bury past mistakes. To... Tell his farther the truth about what happened? He wasn't sure anymore. 

Could he tell his farther what had happened when he was still with Chiana? 

Did he dare to? 

"Chiana. Didn't expect to see you here." He said. 

"The same. I didn't know you were visiting." 

"Oh, urrm, Jothee. Me and Chiana are still together. How long has it been since you two last saw each other? Two cycles?" D' Argo asked his son. 

"Yeah. About that." 

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Pellina said. 

Jothee snapped out of his trance-like state. "I did introduce you." He said. 

Later on in the day, when the suns of the planet were more than half-set, Jothee seemed to have worked out what he needed to do to get his mind of Chiana and of how he was going to tell D' Argo. If he could still tell him. 

The way was to get as drunk as possible. 

By that point in the night, everyone was drunk. Everyone would have a hangover in the morning. 

Jothee knew that he shouldn't have drank so much before he fell asleep but he knew that a lot when he woke up. He especially knew that when he noticed that Pellina wasn't next to him. 

She tended to shy away when Jothee thought that it would be a good idea to get immensely drunk. 

He hardly ever got drunk. He didn't even drink much but the Sebacion side of him would get irritated and the Luxan side of him would get angry at anything that he saw. 

He closed his eyes and waited for his head to stop buzzing and swimming and spinning. 

When he got back up later he went out into the kitchen to see if he could find Pellina. Instead he found Chiana. 

"Urrm, do you know where Pelli is?" 

"Pelli?" 

"Pellina." 

"Oh. She went out in the farm with D' Argo earlier." 

"Hmm. She likes farm stuff." 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Jothee grabbed Chiana and kissed her passionately. He pulled away instantly afterwards. 

"I have to go now!" He said. 

"Wha... What's going on?"  
"I have to go now. Chiana, this can't go on. I can't be around you. I have to leave now..." 

"Why do we have to leave?" He heard a voice say from the doorway. He turned round to see Pellina with mud covering her clothes and a bag of vegetables in her hand. 

"How long were you there for?" He demanded of her. 

"What's the matter with you. I was walking to the door and I heard you say that you had to leave. I don't want to leave yet. I'm enjoying it here." 

If he had any sense, Jothee knew that he should leave. With or without Pellina but he couldn't bring himself to ruin her day. 

He agreed to stay for a while longer. 


	3. The Guilty Party

Broken Perfection by Brita*Chica 

A/N: This chapter is focusing on D' Argo. 

Disclaimer: I won Pellina and anything else which ends up being original. Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to the people who own them. 

Chapter Three: The Guilty Party

"...Then he said that we had to leave just after we got here and then he said that we could stay for a little while longer." 

"It's happening again. I should have known." 

"What's happening again?" Pellina asked Ka D' Argo. 

"He wants to leave. He did this after he joined Moya as well. I don't know if he wants to leave because of Chiana or because of me but I suppose that it is all my fault." 

"Don't say that." 

"It's true though I suppose. Aha! Found one." 

"You did!" 

"Yep." D' Argo replied grabbing hold of a tiny plant that was trying to hide low in the soil. 

"Great. Urrm, does Chiana know how to cook?" 

"Nope. She doesn't do much cooking. I usually do that myself." 

"I know what you mean. Jothee isn't much use either. He does bring home currency, which isn't much but he doesn't know how to cook the most simplest of meals. So, you get the food and make it?"  
"Yeah. Chiana isn't really much of a farm girl." He replied, collecting his things and going into the kitchen."  
"Oh. Hi dad." His son said glumly, looking up to see who had opened the door. 

"Pellina should be coming in soon." 

"Uhhu. Whatever." 

"Is it me?" D' Argo said, leaving his prize plant for the day in the sink and walking over to sit next to him. 

"Is what you?"  
"The reason that you are acting so depressed. Pellina told me that you wanted to leave." 

"Pelli never could keep her mouth quiet." 

"Is it then?" 

"Is what then?" 

"Is that why you wanted to leave? 'Cause I'm here?"  
"No." 

"What then?"  
D' Argo saw his son flicker like he was going to say something but he didn't. 

"Hi honey." Pellina said walking into he kitchen. "What's wrong?" 

A/N: Short I know. The next chapter will be focusing on Pellina. Please review. 


	4. The Outsider

Broken Perfection by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: I own Pellina. Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to those who own them. 

Chapter Four: The Outsider

Pellina sighed as she ate her meal around the table. Noone had been talking, not a single word. Chiana looked guilty, D' Argo looked suspicious and Jothee looked as uncomfortable in the situation as she felt. 

She had the feeling that she had interrupted something between Jothee and D' Argo when she had walked in before. He was being the strangest that she had known him to be. Before arriving he had been pleased, excited and nervous. Now he was just being scary, withdrawn and well, strange. Pellina was ready to bet that it was something to do with that girl who lived here. He had acted suspiciously when he saw her and now refused to look at her properly. D' Argo had said that he didn't know if it was his or her fault that Jothee had wanted to leave but Pellina was sure that it was the later. 

She had a right to know what was going on. Everyone else seemed to. She could sense it. There was something that she wasn't being told. She had relayed the information that Jothee wanted to leave under the impression that she would find out what had been bothering him. 

It felt horrible to be the outsider. 

She never really knew much about what happened on Moya. She had only been given a brief introduction about the characters. Jothee was very secretive with his past towards her. He rarely talked about his life with his mother and father because he didn't remember it. He rarely talked about his life in hiding because he said that he didn't want to remember it. He rarely talked about being a slave because he didn't think she would really want to have heard about it if she heard about it. He rarely talked about his brief time on Moya because he said there was nothing interesting or at all in the slightest relevant that would affect their lives. He rarely talked about anything that happened between leaving Moya and meeting her because he said that there was nothing really to tell and all he had done was think, sleep, eat, move about and meet her. 

Sometimes Pellina was surprising that he had even bothered to tell her his name. 

"So... Urrm... Nice... Food D' Argo." She stuttered, trying to break the tension that had befallen the table quite a while ago. 

"You were the one who made it properly. It doesn't take anyone special to grow vegetables but it does to cook them. You did wonderfully." 

"Mmmhmm." Chiana hummed at her while eating and trying to fix on the gaze of Pellina's boyfriend. She wasn't going to get angry though. That tralk should realize that Jothee obviously didn't want anything to do with her. 

"Don't put yourself down father. You _are_ someone special." Pellina saw him catch Chiana's gaze for a split second. 

"Yeah D' Argo. You are." 

After that noone talked during the rest of the meal. 

A/N: The next chapter will focus on D' Argo again. 


	5. Plot

Broken Perfection by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Farscape, all related characters and settings belong to those who own them. 

Chapter Five: Plot

D' Argo looked down at his vegetables in the garden. Most were growing fine. Acting like they were supposed to. Unlike everything else around him. 

He had thought Chiana would be pleased when he invited Jothee over. They had seemed to get along well when they had all been on Moya. Unlike now. 

Jothee was obviously ignoring her and trying to divert the subject away from anything that included her. Chiana was always looking at Jothee strange, trying to catch his gaze. Pellina just seemed bored with being here. Like there was something wrong which was making her want to leave. There had to be an actual reason for this, D' Argo just had to find out what. 

"So, Jothee." 

"Hmm?"  
"How do you like the farm?"  
"It's okay." 

"Oh. How come you were trying to leave the other day?" 

"Something came up." 

"Like what?"  
"Just something." 

"Then why didn't you leave."  
"Pelli wanted to stay." 

"Then why was it so important that you were going to leave in the first place if you didn't have to leave." 

"No reason." 

"So, Chiana."  
"Yes?"  
"How do you feel about Jothee and Pellina coming over?"  
"What do you mean?" 

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were pleased that they came over."  
"I suppose so. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Well, you three have been acting very strange the past few days." 

"Don't worry. Nothing's going on. It's not like there is a plot or anything." 

"It's a plot!" 

"Urrm... Hi Pellina." 

"I'm telling you- it's a plot. They are acting different around each other. It's a plot." 

"Why would there be a plot?" 

"Something is going on with them- has in the past as well." 

"You don't know that."  
"It's obvious." 

"It is?" 

"Yes. It's a plot and I'm sticking to my view." 

A/N: The next chapter will focus on Chiana. 


End file.
